Broken Wings and Failed Dreams
by nlightnd
Summary: Esther's missing, Cain's still at large, and Abel's no longer the man she loved. What happened to change him? Will her dreams be realized, her love returned, and her broken wings mended? AbelxEsther Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood and all characters don't belong to me...damn! If they did, Abel and Esther would have their happy end, together forever:) This is AU, the pairing- AbelxEsther, my favorite!

Broken Wings and Failed Dreams

**Several nights ago...**

Slipping into a white, clinging gown that molded softly to her slender body, Queen Esther Blanchett readied herself for bed, running a gold handled brush through her dark red, length-varying locks. Exhausted after a day of holding meetings of various heads of state to work out many intermingling problems, she was ready to sleep.

Men could be so tiresome! Several of them from countries all over argued incessantly about what was better for whom, and whom the best person was to provide it. In a sense, it was nothing but a verbal pissing contest which had given her a severe migraine for her intervening efforts. Finally after several hours and hard won patience, Esther managed to get them to meet in the middle; bringing them together in agreement.

Sighing, she turned to an open window where the breeze blew slightly through the filmy curtains. The moon's light streamed through; further illuminating that side of the room.

She'd been sitting at an antique, black, iron vanity simply decorated with a seat to match. The seat contained a plump white pillow, very comfortable all things considered. Satisfied that her hair was thoroughly brushed, Esther laid it down; jerking her hand back when a bristle stabbed into her skin.

"Ouch!" Standing, she brough the injured finger closer; allowing her to see the cut. Examining the digit, she never noticed that several crimson drops fell to the pristinely white cushion; staining its purity.

An omen one might say... A sign of things to come, of death, of life, or the struggle between the two.

Pulling a light-colored, lace embroidered handkerchief from one of the vanity's drawers, she meticulously cleaned her finger; bandaging it carefully.

Seeing the blood caused her to think of him. Father Abel Nightroad. Her former parter. Crusnik 02. He'd lived off the blood of vampire's. For a brief moment she'd felt the urge to raise her finger to her lips; drinking the reddened fluid that her beloved had tasted, to see if she could feel what he felt. Would it taste the same?

Blowing out the candle lit atop the vanity, she paused to speak her prayers, which included Abel. Never a moment passed when she didn't think on him. Never a day passed when she wished deeply to be with him, at his side. If it were possible, would she allow herself to be made like him? To suffer what he deemed his sin and his curse?

Pushing the thought away, she walked to her large bed complete with plump, comfy mattresses and pillows literally fit for a queen. Pushing the comforter back, Esther settled in the middle of the huge bed; pulling the covers up to her chest, she stared longingly at the moon outside.

"Oh, Abel", she whispered, "wherever you are I miss you." Esther couldn't bring herself to say the rest of it. Those words alone were meant for his ears only, and she wouldn't speak them until they were, once again ,face to face.

A small shadowy movement caught her eye. Excitement with a small touch of fear rushed in her veins, adrenaline pounded instantly. Could it be? Was he here?

Sitting up, she narrowed her eyes trying to get a good look at whoever was there with her. "Abel?" No answer. So she tried again. "Abel? Are you here? Is it you? Please?"

Suddenly, her small body was shoved back down to the mattress; a man straddled her waist and covered her mouth keeping her from crying out. Frightened, Esther struggled valiantly against her captor, to no avail, he easily outclassed her in strength and size.

A large hand passed over her face as she fought to breathe, and a voice mockingly said, "Sleep."

Esther slid into darkness, her surroundings first blurring, voices mumbling, and her sight, darkening to the point she couldn't recognize a thing..her cognizance failed her and she fell swiftly into unknowing blackness.

**Several weeks later...**

A servant girl, manacles around her wrists, carrying a pitcher full of alcohol, serving two men, her large, blue eyes so sad. Her expression, once full of passion and fire, barely showed even a spark of life. Her hair, a deep red. Red as the blood flowing throughout the body; cut mostly short except two longer strands framing her face. Cuts and bruises marred her petite, thin frame, caused by the two brutes she now served.

They were brothers, Tristan and Easton von Kampfer, twins; cousins to the late Isaak von Kampfer who'd perished at the hands of Father Nightroad, the one man she couldn't forget, and missed terribly. The duo after their cousin's passing immediately began plans for revenge and retribution. The little slave girl was the beginning of a means to an end.

Tall, blond, green-eyed and handsome, both of them possessed volatile tempers, lashing out at the smallest thing which usually happened to be the girl. Not that they cared. They wanted every mark, cut and bruise to easily show whenever they ran into that damned priest, or the Crusnik, himself.

Tristan jerked hard on the girl's chain, causing her to stumble and spill the pitcher of beer all over herself, and them. Enraged at her clumsiness and inability to keep her balance he struck her across the face.

"Damn, wench! You can't even serve or pour liquor properly. Maybe we should teach you a different sort of lesson."

Blue eyes shifted to the floor, head bowed in submission, her voice soft, "I'm sorry. I humbly apologize for my clumsiness." Keeping her chained hands clasped in front of her, hoping they bought her false apology, she dared not glance up at either of them.

His eyes drifted to his brother, and he asked slyly, "What do you think, Easton? Should we have our way with her?"

Rolling his eyes; trying to be patient, Easton replied in a bored tone, "Why bother", he shrugged, "unless you really want to set the Crusnik off into a tailspin from hell."

At the mention of the Crusnik, the girl's eyes widened. Could he really be alive? After all this time? Cleaning up the mess on the floor, her towel moving over stones rapidly; drying up the spilled drink, her mind spun back to the last time she'd seen him.

He'd been fighting his brother, Cain. In the midst of their horribly violent battle he'd disappeared. No trace of him anywhere. Not a word from him, no syllable, no letter, nothing. Abel, as she knew him, vanished. Since she'd heard nothing from him she'd assumed him dead, gone.

There'd been reports feeding her belief that he was gone, dead to this world, his existence cut short by his evil brother, who'd somehow managed to fuse completely with the nanomachines in his body.

She remembered all too well the tremendous, heart-wrenching, pain that tore through her as she witnessed his death by Crusnik 01. Later, Abel, revived through the remainder of Lilith's blood, rose from the dead; then he and Cain clashed in a furious battle, winner take all.

But somehow that battle remained unfinished; silence echoed in the skies where some, short time ago two creatures locked in deadly combat fought ferociously. Where were the Crusniks? It was strange how they both had slipped into the night; hiding away. At least that's what had been assumed for Cain, everyone believing he'd suffered a few harsh wounds by his brother.

Snapping back into reality, she listened as Easton spoke lowly. "Well, regardless what you do, don't kill her. _He _will be very displeased, and I don't think you want to suffer his wrath, do you?"

"Not anxious for it, no. But it does take all the fun out of it." Tristan pouted, sulking like a child who didn't get his way.

Staring lustfully at the young girl, Tristan sneered. "Look at you now. Imagine. The Queen of Albion bowing to me; serving my every whim." Reaching out to grasp her pale chin between his thumb and forefinger, he eyed her, openly admiring her figure.

"Tristan, don't. That's all I'm going to say", Easton warned him.

Ignoring his brother's statement, Tristan touched her face, ran his hands slowly down her shoulders; dragging out his touch as he caressed her breast. Smiling, his excitement grew as she shuddered and attempted to keep her expression neutral, but he could see otherwise. She hated; despised his touch.

Esther felt her stomach sink into her feet as he leaned forward to kiss her. Please God don't let him do this, she prayed.

He was but a mere couple of inches from her face when he was abruptly yanked backwards by an invisible force. "Damn, what the hell was that?"

A cold, taunting voice entered the room, "I told you she wasn't to be touched in that manner. Your instructions included beating, but not raping. I thought I made myself clear on that aspect, did I not?"

Tall, thin and blond, the newcomer walked further into the light causing Esther to gasp.

"You! What are you doing here?" Fearful, her heart pounding, her body tensing, Esther prepared herself to die. Would he dare be merciful? Even though he wasn't known for mercy, maybe he'd bestow it this one time. She could only hope. One question stood out foremost in her mind. What was he doing here?

Crossing to her, his hands held her firmly against his chest. "You're the means to lure my dear, predictable brother out of hiding, my dear. That and if I have you...he'll be helpless, once again, to save one who's so near and dear to his heart. He'll fail, and his destruction will be final, no more of Lilith's blood to bring him back."

Cupping her chin in his gloved palm, he whispered, "You, my dear will be his undoing. His death", Cain's voice growing triumphant, "his blood will stain your hands. Can you live with yourself knowing that your love's death was a result of your own human weakness and failings. How will you live with that kind of knowledge?"

Seeing the slight sheen of moisture gathering in her eyes Cain pulled her close, so close that only material separated them. His thin lips close to her ear, he whispered, tones of silk wrapped in evil, "Poor, Esther! Once again will you cause my brother to die. And for what?"

Caressing her back lightly, he pressed onwards with his mental assault. "How many times must he die for you? Do you wish him to die for a foolish, human notion called love?"

"No", she brokenly replied, "I don't want him to die for me. I don't want him to die at all! Why do you do this? Have I offended you? Tell me, what have I done to you to deserve this pain?!" Anguish pushed more tears to the surface, delicate hands clenching tightly at her sides.

Laughing, he pushed her back. Gazing into her sorrowful eyes, his voice echoing coldly, "What have you done, you ask?" His blue eyes narrowed into spiteful slits. "You made my brother fall in love with you. Made him weak. Pitiful. Once, Abel was a feared creature. Now, he's nothing. A mere inconvenience. One I'll gladly dispose of with your help."

Hate and violence filled Esther's usually gentle heart. Angrily, she hissed, "I won't do it. I refuse." She looked at him, daring him to call her on it. And he did.

"My dear, you have no choice in this matter. You'll bring my brother to his destruction despite what you say." Cain stated this all with a smooth matter of fact logic which attempted her to defy his logic, and his will.

Cain's eyes hardened, "You, Esther, will kill him. You'll bring him to his knees, a lamb before the slaughter. Besides you've killed before. What's one harmless, former priest?"

Shock overwhelming her system, Esther stayed silent. She knew no matter what she said, Cain would force her to carry out every decree he stated with cold precision.

Satisfied, Cain turned, his hold on her falling away; leaving her to dwell on his orders, and he expected them to be obeyed without question.

Dropping to her knees, the hot tears finally came. She moaned his name. It killed her soul to know she'd be forced to kill the man she loves. Again.

Had he forgiven her interruption from the time previous? She was willing to bet he was furious. She remembered the time he'd slapped her hard for showing up in front of Ion, threatening him while putting all their lives in danger. Abel had hurt her feelings more than he'd ever know in that moment. Humiliation and shame coated her skin; wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

At some point, Esther had foolishly hoped that the two of them would have a life together, and a family too. The naïve Albionian Queen had so many dreams that never came true, or to any kind of realization. She'd suffered so many times, on so many levels.

With Abel, she'd learned to fly. A steady process to be sure, but all the same, she soared. And with his death, her wings had broken; unsure when they'd find the strength to fly again. Secretly, she prayed the winds, and the war with Cain would return her beloved to her. So far, her hopes, her dreams remained in vain.

Crawling over to the window not five feet away, Esther lifted her despairing chin to gaze at the moon softly shining. She uttered one word. Her voice filled with pain and longing betrayed her as she whispered with tears in her voice, "Abel."

A lone figure sat perched on a rock staring up at the muted, illuminating moon. The soft color reminded him of someone he used to know. Someone he believed he'd never see again. Not in her lifetime.

Long, silver hair pulled back tightly into a ponytail; fastened with a black ribbon, the strands swirled around his tall figure as the wind stirred.

Suddenly alerted to a rapidly approaching prescence, his body tensed, then relaxed as he realized who was coming. Something was still wrong. The boy running towards him was shouting, his breath difficult in coming.

The blond haired boy, it's lengths cut shoulder length ran towards Abel Nightroad yelling for him. "Nightroad!" Ion Fortuna, Count of Memphis, stopped short directly in front of the pondering, former priest.

"Ion." Abel's eyes gazed at the younger man questioningly. He wondered what news could possibly effect his comrade so. "What has happened?"

"It's Cain."

"What of him", Abel roared. "Where is he?" The blood in the Crusnik's veins flowed fast and furious begging for revenge, for his brother's death.

Still recovering from his hasty run, he said, "He's not far from Albion. I was told he's planning something new. And there's a complication." Ion purposefully held back from saying the rest, wanting to arouse his friend's curiosity.

"What's the complication?"

"He has a hostage."

Abel shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "And what of it? Who is this hostage? Are they of any importance in helping my destroy my brother?"

Upset by Abel's words, he stated simply, "Could be. But there's something else."

Ion continued despite Abel's silence. "A Vatican informant told me that the queen of Albion is missing, and has been for several weeks."

"Blue eyes turned ice cold. "And what does that have to do with me and my goal of destroying Cain?"

Ion stumbled back in hurt and shock. "Damn you! Does she mean nothing to you? Did she ever?"

"I told you when you joined forces with me that I won't allow anyone or anything to interfere with my plans to obliterate Cain from the face of this Earth, and that includes Esther."

"What happened to you, Abel? You used to care about people!" His large eyes wide, sheltering unshed tears. "You've never been the same since your resurrection. Your attitude, so cold, you might as well still be dead."

Abel harshly yelled, "I'll do whatever it takes, sacrifice who and whatever I have to in order to win this war. Either you accept it, or go your own way. I'll not have indecision to hold me back. Make your choice."

"Fine", Ion shouted back. "Just know this, Abel. I know where Esther is, and who has her. I'm going to save her."

Walking away from the taller, older man, he threw over his shoulder, "By the way, Cain has Esther." Ion knew that tidbit would get Abel's ass in gear and it did.

His eyes shot open, eyes brimming with hate, spite and menace. Instantly acknowledging the activation of his nanomachines, Abel felt the change instantly overtake him. Long, silver-white hair pointing toward the moon, defiant of the wind and gravity itself, black wings spread wide, blood red scythe flew into his hand.

Lifting his darkened face to the very moon he earlier adored, he roared with fury. Screaming his brother's name, Crusnik 02 shot into the air hellbent on Cain's final destruction. His cry reverberated throughout he land; frightening all within it's sound.

Meanwhile, miles away, Esther heard a strangled, infuriated yell; lifting her head from the wooden, window sill she felt the faint stirrings of hope enter her soul. It was Abel she heard. He was coming, and from the sounds of it...he was angry.

Wishing he could hear her thoughts, she wished he'd stay away. "Abel, don't come. Nothing but death awaits you, here. Please!"

She listened as his anguished screams grew louder, and abruptly Esther found herself jerked to her feet to stare into Cain's handsome features.

"Let's go", he said. "It's time."

A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. I know it was basically a cliffy, but there'll be more to come soon. So if you guys don't mind hitting the little button that says review...I'd greatly appreciate it:)


	2. Chasms and Twisted Plans

I apologize for taking so long to update this, but I've been suffering from a long bout of writer's block. Hopefully, this will be good enough to make up for your wait. Thanx to the following for reading, leaving a review and being so patient with me despite the wait between then first and this chapter:

**clucky duck, Marajsky, Siberie, anon, Ninjas Wings, abelXesther4ever, MazdaKitsune, Anri, Flurryof Ice, cherryopsicle, meeko2, PassionIsLove, Artemis-M.**

Thank you all for your kind words and support. Also, there is one thing I feel I should explain just in case any of you are curious about why Abel didn't react more strongly when he discovered Esther's disappearance. Abel, after his resurrection, was a colder man singularly focused on killing Cain and nothing else. Nothing or no one but Cain's destruction seemed important to him. I thought that once he was exposed to her again she could possibly get him to find his way back, and become the warm, caring, thoughtful man he used to be. I also have a theory that maybe he held a slight resentment towards Esther regarding his death. If she hadn't come running, she wouldn't have seen what he really was, causing him to hold back and allow Cain to kill him. Also, if he hadn't been so afraid to show her what he truly was things would've been very different. So this is my theory, so far, that I'm using in my story. Anyway, enough of the chatter and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or the characters contained within; neither am I gaining any financial profit from writing it. Standard warning for language and violence apply. This is a fairly long chapter. Just wanted to let you guys know in case you don't like to read very long chaps. Enjoy.

Broken Wings and Failed Dreams

Chapter 2: Chasms and Twisted Plans

Esther cried out in pain as Cain yanked her close to his tall, thin form, and lifted her into his arms, a cruel gleam in his blue eyes, innocent appearing face, a lie filled with malice and death. Looking skyward she prayed for divine intervention, praying that Abel wouldn't come, that he wouldn't find them and continue their battle for supremacy. A battle that would end in either one or both their deaths. A battle she dreaded with her whole heart.

Abel's loud, furious cry echoed throughout the skies, filling the air with tension and his intent. Streaks of lightning stretched across the night sky, bright fingers reaching to greet him, to welcome him with it's powerful, deadly arms.

"He's near", Cain's excited whisper told her. Putting her back on the ground he thrust her behind him, "Stay there until ordered or I'll kill you myself" he uttered in a low, deadly tone. Keeping a tight grip on her wrist, he smiled as she bit back a painful exclamation. He lived to cause pain, to rule these insignificant creatures who'd twisted his brother making him a weak, pathetic hull of his former self. He was impatient to return him to the cold-hearted killer he'd once been; only then could he destroy him. Then and only then would his pride be satisfied.

"Let me go. Please!" Red hair swaying in the ever changing wind, blowing harder by the moment, Esther attempted to free herself, but his grip was too strong, inescapable for her unless she received help. Unfortunately, help wouldn't arrive soon enough, or so she thought. Abel would drop into a trap and would die a second time. Finality of her impression rang in her ears, pierced her heart. Knowing she couldn't bear to witness his death she begged for her freedom. "Please, I beg you, let me go. Please!"

Cain turned slightly, smiling coldly at her tears, his heart long ago obliterated, and he cared not for anyone but himself. Another streak of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating his pale, hard features, cruel smile twisting his lips into a mockery of her pleas.

"CAIN!"

The shout much closer, the pitch of the wind picked up violently, shrieking loudly; accompanying the booming, infuriated voice. Esther's skirt flew up; she was forced to try to hold it down one handed. Red strands blew this way and that slapping her in the face as she stared at the white material covering Cain's back. His blond tendrils swirled around him, providing extra shelter, hiding her from view, while blocking her own view of what lay beyond him.

Light blue eyes focused sharply as the object of his wish manifested. Crusnik 02's form landed with a thud on the ground twenty feet from him. "I was beginning to think you lost, Abel. You took way too long."

Red eyes gazed at Cain with hatred, the desire to kill expressed clearly in his eyes, intent in his posture and body language. Crimson scythe held firmly in his right hand, dark blue robe clinging to his tall, thin frame, white hair standing on end finishing to a point, gravity defied by his very nature. Dark markings adorned his body, only visible along the skin that wasn't covered by his even darker clothing.

"We finish this, brother, here and now." Speaking in the metallic voice familiar with his Crusik form, Abel was prepared to fight and die, if only to eliminate Cain and his evil for all eternity. Only then, if he lived, would he be truly free. Free to pursue his life, amongst other pursuits he'd been so long denied. "Where is the Queen of Albion? I know you have her."

Cain's laughter added to the building cacophony playing out about their heads. "Tell me", he yelled. Abel gripped his scythe firmly, stretching his dark wings; fully extending them to their maximum potential. "You have her and I want to know where she is. If you've done something to her then know this... your suffering will be great", the furious Krusnik growled.

"Now, now, Abel. I thought you cared nothing for her. After all she was responsible for your death", he mentioned slyly. "If she'd only left you alone...the two of us could have joined forces, with you under her thumb and spell, it's doubtful you'd have seen reason." His mouth twisted into twin lines of menace. "I've done nothing to your precious Albionian queen. In fact", he sneered, "I've saved her just for you. The two of you can die together as fate has decreed."

Shuddering behind the mountainous blond Esther cried as Abel's voice reached her despite the wind and the approaching thunder and her captor's laughter. Terrified by Cain's threat, she whispered, "I'm here, Abel. Please hear me, see me. Please!" Clear liquid flowed quickly down her fair skin; running down her neck and wetting the material of her fluid, white, ankle-length skirt. She wanted to see him again but what would it bring? Would he even care? He hadn't even given her so much as a goodbye before he'd left, taking Ion with him. She'd had to absorb the information secondhand. How would he react? Questions in her mind drove her insane. Maybe it was time to force Cain's hand, make him reveal her presence to her former partner. All she could do was try.

Abel felt her presence, sensed her near, yet he didn't really want to be face to face with her again. It was all her fault he'd died in the first place, all her fault that Cain had achieved his goal once, finding his plans thwarted when Lilith's remaining blood was used to revive the fallen priest.

Tired of his brother's words, and the wait, Abel rushed forward scythe ready to strike when Cain reached behind him, forcing Esther's petite body directly in front of the infuriated Crusnik. The terrified young woman screamed out his name, a plea from her heart that she wasn't certain he'd listen or adhere to.

"Abel!" Closing her eyes and then reopening them, her breathing frantic as she stared at the lethal blade a mere inch or so from her face. Esther, frozen still, afraid that maybe Abel could care less about her. Maybe he was for all intent purposes here for his errant, nefarious sibling. Who was she to think that she mattered, that she registered a thought in his vengeful mind?

Eyes narrowed, Abel growled, "Get out of my way, Esther." Body tensed for action, poised on the brink; ready for action the second she moved.

Lightning closer and brighter, the wind grower ever more violent whipping their hair and clothes with it's touch. Thunder resounding, proclaiming the storm's presence approaching the trio. Suddenly, Esther and Abel took action. No warning given she slammed her elbow into Cain's lower abdomen while following up with a kick to the groin.

Cain mistakenly released her, taken by surprise from her blows, her audacity and Esther found herself shoved to the ground via an invisible force. Certain Able was the culprit, the beautiful queen leaped nimbly to her feet and ran to help the man she used to call friend, only a pair of hands took hold of her upper arms and held her firmly.

A voice spoke into her ear, fighting to be heard over the thunderous, stormy weather, "Stop, Esther! You're a distraction he doesn't need. Once in your life...stay still and don't interrupt. This could mean his life."

"Ion?" Glancing back she saw her friend who had gone through hell with her, Abel and everyone else with the assassination attempt of the Empress, the discovery of the Rosen Kreutz Orden and their plans, and then the eventual, unplanned death of their close friend, Abel Nightroad.

"Yes, it's me", he stated. "Sorry for my late arrival, but Abel took off like his ass was on fire, not that I didn't know why."

Confused, Esther just looked at him waiting for him to clarify his statement. "I told him that I knew where Cain was. To make matters worse...I told him that evil incarnate had you." He ended his explanation with a happy smirk.

"I hate to disappoint you, Ion, but Abel doesn't care for me. All I've seen from him since his arrival is cold looks, as if he's angry with me."

"He is." Ion felt sorry for his admission immediately causing him to reassure her. "Don't worry. He'll get over the bug up has ass. Just give him time, Esther." Abel's second in command felt badly for upsetting her so. Even worse... he felt low for causing the tears in her eyes. Clear jewels gathering in the depths of large, luminous blue orbs. He'd always felt the urge to hurt or kill anyone who made her cry. Esther was special, the star of hope. She certainly deserved as much.

Silence fell over the reunited friends as the storm raged, and the two Crusnik's battled. Cain held up his hand, palm facing out, and a blast of invisible air raced from his hand toward his intended target- Abel, but he missed. At the last second Abel dodged, jumping up into the air and flipping over his powerful sibling to land several feet away, dirt flying into the air, misplaced from the pressure of his landing.

Small gentle drops fell from the omnious sky. Soon the pressure increased and a rainy torrent pelted them as Cain and Abel's perpetual battle pressed onwards. Trees bent and swayed under the direction of the storm, a simultaneous, orchestrated dance.

She winced as one of Cain's blows struck Abel in the abdomen, which prompted him to retaliate by piercing Cain's side with his scythe. Esther cried out as the fight grew increasingly vicious. The fighting duo circled around each other, lightning arching between them. A blinding flash emanated from them causing Ether and Ion to look away. A loud roar split the air.

Seeing that the light had receded, Esther shook Ion's hold and stood to her feet, dazed and shaken. The two Crusniks, furious and bleeding, stood a few feet apart, hatred smoldering in the air. Both of them had suffered wounds: faces, shoulders, stomachs and more. How could either of them win in their conditions? Was it possible?

A look of satisfaction crossed Cain's face, evil in his eyes, in the smile stretched across his lips. Rushing forward he aimed to attack Abel one last time. He'd kill him and his heart a final time, no way of resurrection.

"No!" Abel saw his intention, yet he couldn't move quickly enough to prevent it.

Esther watched in horror. Nothing she could do. She couldn't move fast enough. May Abel forgive her, all she could think of. Pain shot through her lower abdomen, blood spurted from the wound, blood spreading over the pristine material. Her eyes grew large as she realized the extent of Cain's plan.

This was how he'd intended to use her to bring his twin to his knees, to destroy them both. Abel's enraged shout assailed her ears. She'd refused to believe Cain's promise that he'd revealed to her earlier in the tavern. Why had she been so naïve and blind? Was it because of the faith she had in Abel Nightroad? Was it because she trusted him with her life? Or was it because she loved him more than anything in this world?

Cain glared triumphantly at his brother. "With her final breath...the last vestiges of your heart will go. It'll die with her!" He smiled watching the anguish that rose in Esther's eyes, her body sprawled atop Ion, who'd managed to stop her from hitting the ground.

Despite everything Abel felt toward his former partner, he roared with anger, lightning shooting out from his body sending sparks up to several feet away. Unable to deal with the sensory overload in his present form, Abel charged his brother. Murder in his red gaze, spite in his heart he swung his scythe with all his might to no avail. The wicked blade met with empty space. Laughter echoed as his brother vanished, his voice resonating, "Until next time, brother." The echoes died away leaving a sorrowful Ion, a dying Esther and an infuriated Crusnik.

Quickly assessing the situation, Abel placed his large hand over the wound; a healing energy flowed. Almost as soon as he'd began, the healing ceased. The Crusnik swayed from blood loss and weariness. Withdrawing his hand he hoped it was enough to give her a fighting chance. If only.

"Abel, I'm sorry. I got in the way again. I-I didn't...didn't mean to." Coughs racked her body, still in pain and bleeding slightly.

He looked at her with an strange expression in his eyes, his face somewhat softer. "Don't talk now", he ordered. "Your body must heal. We'll talk later", he assured. His glance sliding over to his subordinate he ordered, "We must leave and find somewhere safe for all of us. Also, we'll need to find medical supplies and food once we're settled."

Ion agreed. "I'll forage food and medical supplies while you tend to Esther." Ion had forgone any romantic notions for her, knowing Abel loved her and he didn't stand a chance with her. The Count of Memphis regarded the redhead as a sister and close friend, nothing more.

"No, Ion. It'd be better for you to stay with her while I gather everything. Besides, while I'm out I'll try to gather information about my brother's particular hide-away for now."

Aware of Abel's train of thought and understanding his reasoning, Ion refused. "If he returns you're her best hope of protection. What if he discovers that she lives? I can't match him! You're the only one who stands any kind of chance against him and you know it."

"For now." The Crusnik, reluctant to resign his opinion knew that his young friend was right. Ion wouldn't stand a chance in hell of fighting Cain, much less to defeat him. Relenting, he lifted Esther's torn body from Ion and held her close enough he wouldn't drop her.

The pain in her heart and soul, caused by his hesitation and his words, cut her more than the damage inflicted by Cain. It's as I thought, she mused tearfully. He wants nothing to do with me. He doesn't even want to be around me. Why did this have to be so hard, so difficult?

Abel held her lightly, furthering her impression that she was an object of scorn, of anger. Her teary gaze met his reddened one. "Hold on", he muttered then took off. His powerful, shadowy wings lifted them high in the air, propelling them forward in the clouds, still exerting their natural wrath.

"How will Ion find us", she asked, her voice quivering. Esther found it so incredulous that she was trembling so badly in his arms, afraid of his reaction. Never before had she been frightened of him with the exception of today. The formidable battle with his brother opened her eyes to the hate he bore against him, and against her for her interference.

Silence.

She asked a second time and again was met with silence, thick and foreboding. The feeling choked her, making her fear and tears worse.

"Abel! I know damn well you can hear me! Answer me! How will Ion find our location once we've arrived?" The once shy queen found herself furious that he would ignore her. They'd been so close once. Until his brother reappeared, that is. Her mentor, Bishop Laura, was right: people changed along with time. Sometimes for the good, sometimes for the worse; you had to hope, to have faith it would always be for the better. Not this time, she thought.

Spotting a cave he landed outside the opening and answered her. "Ion knows how to locate me. I showed him long ago how to detect my presence in case we were ever separated." Carrying her across the threshold he sat her down near the back of the small, rocky area. Laying her gently on the ground he dismissed her cry of pain then turned to leave the cave.

"Wait! Where are you going? You're going to leave me, aren't you?" Terrified blue met with angered red. She really feared being alone. She'd rather face his anger, his scornful glances then be alone in this cave with a storm raging outside.

Abel shook his head. "No. But I must gather firewood. We'll all get cold, and you, especially you, need warmth if you're to recover. I'll be back shortly", he muttered gruffly. "Do not leave this area. I mean it, Esther."

"How can I leave if I can't move, Abel?" He walked out the door and she yelled with all her might, "What happened to your compassion, Abel, your humanity? What happened to the man I used to know? The man I used to l-" Esther cut herself off. There was no point in admitting her adoration if nothing mutual existed anymore.

He neither stopped nor turned back. A moment later and he disappeared from sight. Due to her yelling she set off a coughing spasm; fresh blood flew from her mouth onto an unsoiled part of her skirt. Not wanting to alarm either of her protectors Esther tore the material, ripping it off and wadding it up. She'd have to hide it or Ion's worry would increase exponentially. Abel wouldn't care, of that she was certain. Damn him! He'd made her so incensed that she'd resorted to swearing. That hadn't happened for a long time. A very, very long time.

Soon dizziness and sleepiness were upon her and she willingly surrendered to their waiting arms. There pain did not touch her. Dreams beckoned. A place where she couldn't escape Abel no matter how she tried. It ended the same each time. Cain slamming Abel with an invisible wave of energy, his blue robe clad form falling forward into Cain's arms, then falling to the floor, his pale white hair flowing, snowy strands obscuring his face as she screamed.

Meanwhile as Esther slept Abel, wet from the pounding rain, reentered with wood and he started a warm fire while she dreamed. He'd returned to his human form, blue eyes carefully watching her slumbering body. Sure to watch for signs of infection and fever, he noticed beads of sweat gathering along her forehead.

Abel felt so many conflicting things for this woman. He was angry with her for intervening in their battle, thereby causing his death. He also worried for her. Abel knew his brother was capable of anything and if he knew that Esther lived...he wouldn't cease coming for her until she was no more. But more than that...another emotion lay hidden, trying to remain dormant as it'd been for the last few months: love. He tried to deny that he loved the former nun, but he couldn't. He couldn't deny the easy companionship they'd had, or the feelings that existed between them. Trouble was he couldn't fully acknowledge them until he and Esther had cleared the air and talked about some issues, which was quite a few.

"Abel!"

Her scream brought him to attention and he hurried to her side. Eyes wide with terror, chest heaving, frantic crying, she called out to him. Small hands met cloth; she grabbed a hold and clung tightly. She had to ensure he was alright that this was no dream, that the Abel with her now was more reality than dream, and that he hadn't been killed again as her dream alluded.

Holding onto her her he lightly stroked her hair murmuring, "Everything's fine. I'm here, Esther." He ceased the moment she returned to sleep.

Gently placing her back down Abel sighed and wondered which part of his heart would win this conflict: cold and unyielding or warm and loving. He frowned, knowing that he'd have to choose. Cold, victorious and alone. That would be his life once he rid the world of his evil sibling. But Esther would be safe. She would live to see another day.

Fragmented thoughts about the Albionian ruler forced such confliction into his life, his mind that he wasn't prepared to face. In fact, he still hadn't quite forgiven her for causing his premature death. How could you love someone yet carry hard feelings towards them?

Some time later Abel heard a figure approaching, even over the sound of the storm. Sneaking outside, he hid himself until the tall, muscular figure passed by him. Before he could act a voice called, "You've got to do better than that, Crusnik. Seems you're slipping."

The silhouette turned, facing Abel. "Leon?"

"In the flesh." A sarcastic grin touched upon Leon's lips. Crossing his arms over his chest he asked, "Are you going to force me to stay out here all night?"

Surprise in his eyes Abel replied, "Depends. You've been AWOL a while."

"So have you, Abel", he countered. "At least I had permission", the warrior priest stated with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Where've you been, Abel? Caterina, along with the rest of AX, has been searching for you. She'd even received several messages from a certain Terran Queen begging for news of you. She's worried, Abel. The least you could do is contact her and let her know you're alive and well."

Leon stared seriously at Abel, arms crossed across his muscular chest, dark eyes glaring as he said, "You owe it to her, Abel. She's the one who revived you. It was her plan that Tres carried out, bringing you back to the living. Where've you been, Abel. We've all been worried as well. We all deserve an answer."

"It is not for you to know where I've been, Leon. None of you need to know." His glacial blue eyes glared challengingly at him. "Believe me, it's better for you all if you didn't know my whereabouts and movements for the last few months. It's more important that she", Abel pointed in Esther's direction, long silver hair swinging slightly with the movement, "never knows anything. It's for all of you, and your protection, that I do this."

Abel still refused to say where he'd been so Leon asked him. Not to be outdone Abel asked him where'd he been. "On a mission with Father Hugue."

"Why? I don't see the two of you partnering together very well." The tall, muscular blond had his own agenda and usually worked alone. Hugue and Leon was one of the most unlikely partnerships he'd ever come across. Curiosity had certainly gotten the best of Abel Nightroad and he was determined to find an answer.

"Hugue had received information regarding his sister, as you know it's still unknown if she's alive or deceased, and we followed the lead which turned out to be false. Can we move this inside? I'm tired of being wet and cold, if you don't mind?" Giving a small jerk of his head, indicating his agreement Abel sighed as Leon entered the cave and saw Esther laying near the fire, blood splatters on her skirt and shirt. Abel automatically took a seat near Esther. His unspoken gesture cemented Leon's theory that the ex-priest harbored more than friendly feelings towards her. A simple, protective gesture which stated much in stiff body language. He immediately took note of her wound and questioned Abel.

"Cain."

Abel seemed reluctant to say more, but Leon pressed him. "Cain injured her. It was his belief that if he killed Esther he would destroy me."

"Why?"

The light from the fire cast an eerie shadow in his eyes. "He thinks that I possess strong feelings for her, that I love her."

"And do you?" Leon studied his coworker's expression, looking to find the answer in his eyes, or in his face. "Love her, I mean?"

Abel's eyes stared hard at his colleague, his expression neutral. "No, I don't. I never did love her." Lying to a friend was not a particular habit of his, but this once he'd make an exception. "I could never love someone like her. I had to pretend to be enamored to keep her out of the way. That's all." Able was well aware that Esther was conscious and pretending to sleep. He suspected she did this because of Leon's presence. He made a note to ask her about it later.

Dark hair falling into his face, the other man stood, shaking his head. "Abel, you may be this extraordinarily powerful being, but when it comes to females...you have idiot written all over you. " Smirking, Leon, despite his prisoner status, but now currently functioning as an AX member continued in his theory. " One day you'll care for a woman who'll turn you upside down and inside out, someone who'll have you wrapped around her little finger, and then you'll just be screwed."

Strolling to the mouth of the cave he turned and waved, "See ya. I'm due to meet Hugue, and if I'm late he'll come looking for me. Needless to say he's one priest I don't wanna piss off!" Leon laughed and then he was gone, leaving Abel and Esther alone again.

Esther lay facing the stone wall nearest her, tears running silently down her cheeks, wetting the dry, dusty dirt underneath her petite, exhausted and wounded body. She felt herself held tight in depression's grip, and for a few seconds she wished that Cain had completed the job. She wished that he'd succeeded in killing her. Then she wouldn't have had to hear the heartless words Abel spoke. To make matters worse...she knew he spoke the truth. She felt it in his words, his tone. Surely neither of those would lie. Abel was never one to lie. Someone was correct when they stated the truth hurt. Far too much for her liking. His words wounded her far worse than any weapon of this Earth ever could. They hurt her, stabbing deeper than Cain's elongated, metallic weapon.

As she sobbed quietly she wondered what was taking Ion so long. He'd been gone for what seemed like hours. Esther sincerely hoped that no harm had befallen the young Methusalah. He was one of the few left that she trusted implicitly.

Her sobs weren't going unheard. Abel heard every tear, saw every movement her body created as she cried. Enough was enough he decided. They needed to clear the air before Ion returned. Speaking of which, he wondered where he was. It usually didn't take this long for him to collect supplies. Maybe he was attempting to give them time to talk and try to work their way through their mangled situation. He would give him 'til morning before he began a search. There was no need to alarm Esther. She was already on the verge of emotional hysterics.

No time like the present to talk to her. Breathing deeply he softly called out to her. "Esther?"

Silence.

"Esther. I know you hear me."

Once again, the priest/Crusnik found himself ignored. Abel felt her pain, yet he was getting angry because she refused to acknowledge him and speak to him. Twice more he tried with no response. Staring at the wall she faced, he observed her small body shaking, her shadow thrown up against the stone from the flickering firelight.

Infuriated at her behavior he hissed, "Esther! Look at me. I know you can hear me!" No movement. Nothing. Patience out the window, Abel raised his voice, "I said look at me, Esther! I know you hear me!"

"What do you want, Abel?" Her soft voice barely reached him. More than the pain from her wounds sounded in the quiet tones.

"I want you to look at me. That's all I want." He breathed a sigh of relief as her body turned from the wall to face him. The pinched expression on her face, body hunched over, arms held over her wound, her skin paling to a sickly gray, Abel felt a slight stirring in the region of his heart previously occupied by her.

Blue eyes burning, she ground out, "I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

She sounded hurt. Had she heard what he'd told Father Leon? Didn't she know he'd lied? He'd mislead the man in order to save her. He'd tried to harden his heart, but it was becoming an even greater battle than any of his clashes with Cain.

"Abel, I'd like to be alone for now. Please go check on Ion. He's been gone too long and I think something's happened to him." She looked at the ground, unwilling to meet his eyes and validate the confusion she knew would be there. "I'll be fine." Abel didn't move. "I'll be fine, Abel. I promise", she added insistingly. "Go!"

"Not until we talk, Esther."

He spoke with such conviction and force she couldn't deny him. "Very well. What shall we talk about, Abel", she asked, surrender clearly ringing in her voice.

"Us."

Now she was the one who was confused. "Us? What about us?" Her eyes hardened, no hint of the softness and tears prevalent there a short time ago. "There is no us as you so kindly told Leon. And as you so put it...You never felt anything for me and just merely showed concern to keep me out of the way." Moisture welled within blue depths spilling quickly over long, dark eyelashes and fell to the ground, great drops of sorrow expressing her pain better than any words could.

Abel opened his mouth, but Esther cut him off. "How could you do this to me, Abel? I thought we were at least friends, but I guess I never even had that, did I?" With each question and accusation her voice increased in volume and strength, a sign of her hurt, her anger. "I hope you're happy now, Abel. You've destroyed everything I felt and knew about you. I thought you were a great man, caring and selfless", she cried out while slowly pushing herself from the dusty floor.

"What are you doing, Esther? Sit down or you'll worsen your wound", he ordered. Concern flooded him as she attempted to stand. He feared she'd make the bleeding, along with the size of the wound, increasingly worse. Alarm slammed his heart as she accomplished her goal; causing a fresh wave of blood to further stain her clothes. "Esther, stop", he yelled. "You're going to cause irreparable damage if you don't stop moving around. Sit down!"

A fire lit within her as he yelled at her and ordered her about. "I don't have to worry about the damage thanks to you, Abel. You've caused more damage than Cain ever could! Personally, I wished that he'd have been successful in killing me! Maybe then you wouldn't be as you are now. And my images and feelings of you would've remained unchanged, they would've died along with me. Better still...I wouldn't have been forced to see what you've become, cold and heartless!"

Abel flinched as she lashed out at him, anger and pain in her eyes and on her face. He wasn't sure what to say. The moment she mentioned his brother his blood began to boil, ready to explode. Trouble was he felt his own wave of anger rapidly rising, ready to sweep over him.

"If only you'd told me the truth! But you've never trusted me, have you, Abel? You never trusted me with your secret of who, or should I say what, you really are! You also lied to me about how you felt! If only you'd trusted me, if you'd really been my friend, none of this would've happened!" She yelled, instantly regretting her action as it seemed Abel lost what remaining vestiges on his temper that he'd held back for her sake.

Cold eyes narrowed, his mouth pinched as lashed back out, "So this is all my fault. Right? Isn't that what you're saying?" She nodded. "Fine. You want to talk about fault? We'll talk about fault!" He removed his glasses, placing them gently in his left pocket.

"Who's fault is it that I died in the first place? That I became what I am now?" Frigid eyes glared harshly at her shrinking figure. "To be honest, Esther, what became of me could be construed as your fault as you disobeyed my direct order to stay put. Due to your disregard of my instructions you barged into my battle with Cain, distracted me, and allowed him the upper hand to kill me."

The pain in her eyes with his accusation didn't reach him. Her voice, her pleas went unheard. Abel was too infuriated to cease his verbal attack, so he pressed on. "It's your damned fault, Esther that I died. Moreover, you're to blame for the man I am today. How does that feel? Knowing all I am is your fault?"

"That's not true", she whispered. Shock took hold as she tried to validate herself, "I only wanted to help you, to be with you. I never meant you any harm, Abel. I loved you." Her voice died away, nothing else could she conjure to say. Nothing. The things he said pierced her worse than Cain's Crusnik weapon and his own admission earlier. The fact that he'd never cared for her. The fact that he'd lied and pretended the entire time they were partnered. Betrayal at such a crucial level.

"You didn't harm me. You just killed me!" Moment by moment the Crusnik grew closer to release, which could possibly be fatal to her. Abel held his hands tightly at his side, barely holding back the fury that raged within.

"Cain killed you, not I."

"Is it not the same? You aided him whether you knew it or not. It's because of your actions he was victorious that day, Esther!" Blue eyes burned into blue. Tempers clashing, truths and lies flying between them, the former partners faced off, prepared for one last argument.

"You were as guilty as I then. Had you not been such a damned coward and entrusted me with your secret...I'd have never run to you that day. You wouldn't have been distracted and you wouldn't have been killed!"

Abel released a roar, his body suddenly underwent a drastic, consuming change. Now, he stood before her in his Crusnik glory: silver hair standing on end, beautiful black wings folding behind him, yet no scythe appeared.

"You dare call me a coward", the Crusnik yelled. "I've killed for less."

Raising her chin, meeting his terrifying gaze she mustered her courage and spoke. "Go ahead then. If you don't I'll find someone else to do it."

The tension in the cave seemingly squeezed the air and life from the stone, protective walls. Esther felt if she didn't leave soon she'd suffocate in this madness.

"What are you waiting for, Abel? Are you afraid to kill me? You don't care for me so there's no emotional attachment to hold you back. Just do it!" Esther's chest rose with each exclamation, heaving for air.

A loud bellow spilled from the Crusnik's lips, he rushed forward and Esther shut her eyes. If she was going to die she was going to meet it head on, peacefully, and no regrets. Except for the fact that her death would be by the one she loved.

The walls on either side of her shook as Abel hit them with his palms, dust and small debris flying around them from the force. Abel let out a scream of frustration. He did love her, but so many feelings and emotions stretched out, keeping them apart.

He opened his eyes to see her shuddering, her slim figure shaking with her tears. Despite her fear she hadn't moved, hadn't run. Had she wanted him to take her life? Did she believe that without him she'd rather not live? Esther was a strong woman. What had prompted this? He wondered about it all. She confused, enraptured, enraged and loved him as no other.

Abruptly she took his face in her small hands. Face wracked with anguish she slowly leaned forward, placing her lips to his, urging him to answer, to bring her Abel back. Several minutes passed by and she withdrew. Crying, she told him, "I'm sorry, Abel. I must go."

"Why?" He was lost as to her reasoning. "You can't leave. You're still wounded and vulnerable." Abel was so torn he couldn't find the words to express his worry, his displeasure. He sincerely wished he could draw upon his cold and heartless reserves at this moment in time, but he could find none. She was getting to him again.

Sobbing she kissed him again. "I must go. I will heal. Don't worry for me. You've already made it clear how you feel towards me." Her eyes slid away from his, refusing to look into his eyes as she knew the lie that would breach her lips would break her heart and would probably obliterate what little friendship existed.

"Abel, in your heart you know I'm right. If Cain found either of us here there'd be a fight that neither of us could afford. I'm doing this for us, Abel." Swallowing hard she sighed deeply, wincing as if the action hurt her physically. "I'm suffering, Abel. To be in your presence after hearing everything I've heard...it hurts me more than I can say. Believe it or not it hurts more than what Cain did. Personally, I'm not certain I'll ever get over it."

She lifted her eyes, bracing herself to enact one of the worst things she'd ever done. Her body rigid, tears streaking she said,"I don't ever want to see you again, Abel. I love you more than you'll ever know, but I can't be friends with you. Ever. After I leave...I'll go my own way and hope never to see your face as long as I live. Trust me, it's best this way." Touching her lips to his one last time, savoring the taste and feel of him, hoping it was enough to last her until she died, she ducked under his arm and bit back the wave of pain resonating in her body.

He could say nothing. Abel was stunned beyond words. She still loved him, but couldn't bear to be his friend after everything was brought to light. She spared a glance behind her. The Crusnik, head bowed, not saying a word didn't stop her, nor did he move to intercept.

"Farewell, Abel. May God keep you safe and I'll never forget you." With that she turned and left, leaving the pained creature alone with his thoughts, words and gestures fresh on his mind.

The foolishness and recriminations of his actions crashed down and he roared, expressing his pain and regret. One thing that Esther never saw was the evidence of his true feelings, the tears rolling silently down his blue cheeks as she walked away.

Walking down a dirt path, holding her side in the hopes of easing the pain jarring with each step, Esther felt a strange feeling overcome her. Something didn't seem right. The area around her too quiet. It was now daylight and there were no birds chirping or flying overhead, no other creatures in sight; even the wind exhibited no presence.

"Something's not right", she muttered.

She was just about to call to Abel when two genetically altered Methusalah leaped from the bushes. The tallest one, thin with long blond locks, blue eyes and very handsome grabbed her swiftly wrapping her in his arms. The other Methusalah, tall, though not as tall as his companion, wore his brunette hair shorter, shaped into spikes standing on his head.

Adrenaline pumping, fear coursing in her veins Esther screamed for Abel.

"Abel! Help me! Help me please!" The redhead thought it'd serve her right if he ignored her frantic summons, leaving her to die at the hands of these renegades who leered at her.

The brunette smirked. "Forget the Crusnik. Even he can't help you now."

"ABEL!"

Without further ado, her captor jumped up, stepping on invisible currents of air; pushing them ever upwards toward the sky. His grip on her tightened considerably causing a fresh wave of pain to wash through her injury.

Abel, standing silently heard her scream and ran to her aid. His anger grew to rage as he saw her plight. They'd been found! A Methusalah just taking flight, Esther held firmly in his grasp flew upwards, hurrying to place some distance between them.

A movement to his right alerted him to the presence of another. The vampire lunged at Abel attempting to stab him with a long sword, but Abel moved out of reach, grabbed the weapon from his enemy, and quickly dispatched his enemy sending the blade whistling in the air to pierce his adversary's throat.

Abel spread his wings wide and called forth to the blood leaking from the fatally wounded vampire. As he absorbed the dark red liquid his power increased. Earlier with Esther he'd merged eighty percent with his nanomachines, but now it was time for the full one hundred percent merger, increasing his power to a whole new level.

Flapping his great, dark wings Abel lifted into the air to track Esther and the one who'd taken her. Even now he could faintly hear her cries, her screams. A giant chasm lay stretched out between them both. A chasm he couldn't stand. It separated him from her, which was hard to bear. They'd both been right about many things, but they'd been wrong about many things as well. He prayed that when this was over they could bridge the gap, make their peace and start over. Abel hoped it wasn't too late. He'd been so unyielding with so many things, even when it came to Esther but now he'd realized his heart's desire. May it not be too late, he thought.

_**Hours later...**_

Esther woke upon a large, comfortable bed. Sitting up slowly her hands felt the texture of the sheets below her...satin. The room was dark minus several candles lit along the walls. It provided light but not enough to see the room in it's entirety.

Standing up her eyes noticed her bloodstained clothing gone. Now she was clad in a white, form fitting satiny gown. Where was she? No one seemed to be around. Had someone saved her from the brute that kidnapped her? If so where were they? She squinted against the darkness and came up empty. "Damn", she whispered.

"Hello?" Gathering her courage she walked from the bed, her steps teetering slightly as she regained her balance. She could hear breathing sounds, but there was no answer. "Is anyone there?" Her question wavered, her voice trembling with uncertainty and fear.

A form moved from the darkness and her mouth dropped wide open. "You", she breathed in disbelief. She turned to run but he was too fast. In her haste her feet tripped over each other and she was prepared to hit the floor but a strong arm caught her in time.

Pulling her close to his towering form he spoke soothingly, "You must be careful, Esther. I wouldn't want you to harm yourself."

"Why?"

Esther's blue eyes shined luminously casting a spell with the addition of the lighted candles. Fear was all she felt looking up at the man holding her captive. "Why are you doing this to me?"

A faint smile touched his lips. "I was wrong in my plans for your destruction, me dear. So very wrong. But I've managed to fix that for the time being."

"What do you want with me...Cain? What are you planning to do with me?"

Holding her tightly he looked down at her, his gaze calm, his face passive. No indications of harm or murder rested there for the time being. Reaching out with his large hand Cain stroked her fiery strands while saying, "I thought that to destroy you would destroy my brother. I was wrong in that estimation. I've derived an even better, more effective, plan in order to wipe him from this Earth."

Nervously she asked him, "And what would that be?"

"To destroy him...I just need to turn you against him. You will become my Queen, bear my children and join me in killing my brother. It is my belief that you'll make an excellent addition to our group. Abel won't stand a chance once he sees you've joined with me. That alone will destroy him as nothing else, including your untimely passing should you refuse."

"Can't you forgo revenge and let him live? I'll do anything to keep him alive", she swore, a pleading look in her large, dark eyes.

"You'll do anything? Even bear my children, spread my seed and further my cause?" Cain watched her with doubt in his gaze.

"Anything."

You foolishly love a creature that could easily destroy you. You humans with all your petty and unequivocal emotions, so wasted on your kind. Abel and I are cold creatures. We have the capacity to love, yet we choose not to. There are so many reasons, but they'll be revealed at a later time. I have your word that you'll cooperate?"

"Yes."

His eyes twinkled. His eyes giving her the impression of a lamb before the lion. "Our bargain shall commence immediately."

He'd been cold and clinical in his description of his brother, herself and their bargain. She'd agreed so she must keep her word. Abel's life, his survival depended on it. Closing her eyes, she held back a small squeal as Cain swept her into his arms and carried her towards the bed.

Laying her gently on the sheets, Cain urged her to scoot back on to the pillows if she wanted to be slightly comfortable. A large lump shot up into her throat and she fought it back as she watched Cain disrobe, his white attire falling to the floor and pooling at his feet.

"There's no need to be nervous, Esther. Since this is your first time I'll be gentle." The skepticism in her eyes made him chuckle. "I can be a great and terrible person, Esther, I won't mislead you. As you've graciously agreed to be my wife and have my children...you've earned a place of honor at my side. I'm not always rash, murderous and unforgiving. You'll find my attention not unpleasant, I promise you."

He crawled atop of her and felt her trembling. "Have no fear, little one. You're mine now and no one shall ever hurt you", he assured her. No warning was given as his hands reached out tearing the pure, white gown from her body. Cain smiled appreciatively at her womanly form.

Esther fought the urge to shudder with his touch. His lips buried in her neck, kissed every inch of skin. Tears fell caressing her skin; alerting Cain to their presence.

He pressed his lips to hers prompting them to open and accept him. Esther, still trembling, thought of Abel. Instead of concentrating on the deal and the devil, she focused on Abel: his face, his hair, every aspect of him she brought forth to her mind. His touch, his kiss...everything. That was the only way to get through this. Worse yet when Abel discovered her betrayal he'd never forgive her. The widening chasm would never close, would only grow further apart.

A part of her hated the pleasure that Cain made her feel. But it was her body reacting, not her heart and certainly not her soul. Those two belonged to Abel. Always would.

Abel.

"_I'm coming, Esther. Wait for me."_

She'd even manufactured his voice in her mind. The sound was equal to feeling the rays of the sun bathing her face, warm and cozy. Even though Abel's voice wasn't real it felt soothing for the tones sounding in her mind.

Abel. I'm sorry, she thought. Your life is worth this. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, she mused. Something strange was happening in the room. Opening her eyes she noticed that four pristinely white wings sprouted from his back, their feathery forms folding in behind his back to rest.

Feeling her center of balance changing she looked around. The two of them were floating! Frightened, Esther grabbed onto Cain, clung to him, afraid to fall.

"I won't let you fall, Esther. I need you too much to sacrifice you needlessly."

Meeting Cain's steady gaze she readily believed him. She was unsure why she did, but she did. Her body cried out as Cain returned to his task of making her his bride. Her body was in the act of betraying her but her heart remained steadfastly loyal to Abel.

Cain sensed a shift in her thoughts and slowly bent her head to the right side. Kissing and licking along the tender, pale skin, he licked his lips and without warning buried his fangs into her throat.

Esther gasped as a burning, piercing pain struck in her throat. Wait. Weren't Crusnik's usually drawn to the blood of vampires. She'd never heard of a Crusnik taking a Terran's blood. Drowsy and weak, nerves and body overstimulated, Esther felt herself loosing consciousness.

Abel. Help.

Her heartbeat slowed...Abel...Abel...growing weaker...tired...

That's all she could think before she collapsed into Cain's arms before falling into darkness.

A/N: I know this was rather long and I hope that none of you are going to string me up for the events contained above. I was just trying to put a twist in the story that might make for better reading. Anyway, thanks for sticking with it despite the length. If anyone has any comments or ideas I'd love to hear from you. Until then ...see ya next chapter. :)


End file.
